Planning
by Leah A. Gemcity
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how prepared you are for something, you can still be caught off guard. Abby and Ziva learn this the hard way.
1. Tony

Usually, Abby was pretty graceful. She could wear a pair of four inch platform boots like nobody's business and, if the need ever arose, she could even run in them. Abby was confident in her shoes, which is why she never expected to trip and fall to her knees in the lab while holding her favorite beverage. She watched in horror as red liquid exploded from the Caf-Pow cup, floating for a second in midair before splashing down to earth once more, splattering all over the floor and herself. She sighed and stood up glancing mournfully at the puddle of her lifeline now coating the lab floor. After making a quick call to the building's janitorial staff (and silently thanking every divine being in existence that the liquid had missed any and all evidence and machines) Abby headed to the bathroom. On her way out of the lab, she removed her now sticky spiked collar and stained lab coat tossing them carelessly onto one of the tables.

The drink had splashed onto Abby's neck, the only part of her that was left unprotected by the lab coat. She could feel the sticky residue every time she moved. Abby pushed open the door to the women's bathroom and headed immediately over to the sinks. She turned one on and glanced in the mirror mounted above it. Sure enough, the pale skin of her neck and jaw was marred by a splatter pattern of red. Abby had just begun to run her hands under the water in preparation when the bathroom door opened, revealing a smirking Ziva.

"I see you spilled your drink," the Mossad agent stated smugly, moving slowly, almost predatorily towards Abby. Abby only smirked in response and turned back to the mirror, pretending to examine the damage more.

In the mirror's reflection, Abby watched Ziva come up behind her. The lab technician felt warm arms encircle her waist from behind followed by a body pressed up against her back. A tan chin rested itself on her shoulder.

"Such a mess," Ziva commented in a quiet voice, eying Abby's neck in the mirror hungrily.

"I came in here to clean up," Abby responded equally as quiet.

"It looks like you could use some help."

"Well, if you're offering," Abby sing-songed.

This thing between them was great; Abby and Ziva loved it. Every time she saw Ziva, Abby's heart beat faster, like a middle school crush only much more exciting. They had spent countless nights at each other's houses, and gone on many dates, but they were always careful at work. Working for NCIS came with its drawbacks as far as surveillance went. Every single part of the Navy yard was constantly being watched by an electronic security camera. As proud of their relationship as Abby and Ziva were, they were breaking two major rules by being together. One rule established by society; the other rule established by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The latter being the one that terrified them more.

But rules were the last thing on Abby's mind at that moment when her lover brought warm lips to her neck. Gently at first, teeny butterfly kisses, followed by outright licks as Ziva masterfully removed the spilled Caf-Pow from her girlfriend's neck. Abby turned in Ziva's embrace and brought their lips together, savoring the combined taste of her two favorite things. Ziva's head dropped again to Abby's neck, this time biting gently, leaving teeny marks that Abby knew would be visible above all of her clothing and lab coats. Abby was careful to keep quiet, vaguely aware that they were still at work. She let her hands drop to Ziva's waist, then lower to the hem of her shirt, where she rested them, gently brushing the exposed patch of skin between the Israeli's pants and blouse.

The two women were engrossed in one another, completely unprepared for what came next.

Suddenly, a desperate looking Anthony DiNozzo burst through the door, clutching the crotch of his pants. All three individuals in the bathroom froze.

Tony began to shift from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. His options were limited to: jump into a nearby stall, wet his pants, question the scene before him, or disappear without a trace at the hands of the two women in the room.

Ziva made his choice for him.

"Very ispecial/i agent Anthony DiNozzo, what exactly are you doing in the women's bathroom?" She disentangled herself from Abby and moved to stand before the forensic scientist, back pressed to Abby's chest.

"I…the janitor closed all of the other bathrooms for cleaning. I had to pee!" Tony stated indignantly, glancing quickly at the stalls to his left and shifting uncomfortably.

"Then by all means, continue," Ziva said, moving closer to Tony before calmly continuing to speak. "However, if you ever mention what you just saw to anyone, both Abby and I will kill you," Ziva exited the bathroom then, a confident sway to her hips.

Abby watched her leave before turning to Tony.

"No Forensic evidence," she stated simply before following Ziva out.

Tony was lucky he didn't wet his pants.


	2. McGee

With their relationship known to Tony, Abby and Ziva had to make a decision. Much discussion led them to decide that McGee needed to be informed next. They had an elaborate plan involving a fancy dinner and Abby had even gone so far as to create note cards for the occasion in case she forgot what she had planned to say. They were ready.

Abby helped Ziva into her dress, a strapless gold number that fit her like a glove. The Israeli smirked as Abby zipped the dress in back, making sure to touch as much tanned skin as possible.

"Abby, my love, if you want to arrive on time, you probably should not do things like that," Ziva mock scolded her.

"Mmmm, I know. I just can't help it."

Abby ran her hand from Ziva's shoulder all the way down to her wrist, entwining their fingers.

"Do you think McGee will freak out?" the lab rat asked quietly, examining the joined hands before her.

"I do not. You know McGee better than I, and I know that you would not trust someone so completely if they were not open about things. I believe he will be completely fine, but we must leave soon," Ziva gently prodded. Abby grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips before bouncing off to go put on her dress.

The restaurant that they had chosen was rather formal. The tables were all adorned with red silk tablecloths and the lighting was brought down low, candles creating a sultry atmosphere. In a booth that curved around a circular table, Ziva and Abby sat next to one another across from McGee and Tony. The long and short of it was that Tony had insisted on coming once he heard that he wouldn't have to pay for a really nice dinner. Abby had a soft spot for the agent that she regarded as her mischievous older brother, and had allowed him along.

The dinner was going pleasantly and the gang sat around making conversation while waiting for the main course to arrive. The only hitch in the plan was that Abby was going a little insane watching Ziva in her dress. She frequently found herself awed by her girlfriend's beauty, but to see her beautiful Israeli in a dress like that had her on edge.

Abby couldn't help herself. She gently grabbed Ziva's wrist beneath the table and guided it so that it rested atop her own pale thigh. Ziva didn't even stutter in the conversation, just waited to see what was going to happen. Abby responded appropriately to a rather inappropriate joke made by Tony and then even told one of her own. When the conversation moved on to McGee discussing a case, Abby resumed her plan. Slowly, she guided Ziva's hand to her inner thigh, hitching her short dress up a little higher. Abby smiled a small smile but broke out into a grin when Ziva got with the program and began to move her hand right to where Abby wanted it.

McGee excused himself to the men's room and Tony asked Ziva a question to which she responded completely normally - as if she wasn't touching her girlfriend under the table right in front of him. Abby was in heaven. The thrill of doing this in a public place with Ziva combined with the exquisite pleasure she was feeling had her high. She was aware of McGee coming back to the table, but also so close that she didn't care. She moved ever so slightly against Ziva's hand, trying to communicate the situation to the agent, desperately pleading for more. Ziva understood, but once again, the women were taken by surprise. Before either of them could think, McGee was down under the table, saying, " Hang on, I dropped my napk-" and then there was thump against the table top that caused all of the plates, silverware, and glasses to jump slightly.

Ziva withdrew her hand, but it was too late. McGee emerged from beneath the table, clutching his napkin. Wide green eyes stared questioningly at the two women while Tony quickly lifted the tablecloth, peering beneath it.

"McPansy looks like he just saw a ghost! What happened?" Tony shouted from beneath the table. The whole scene was drawing attention to the group. Abby slid across the booth, pulling Tony's head out from under the table cloth and sitting him up straight.

McGee did truly look like he had seen a ghost, and Abby felt pretty bad for that. But in the general panic of the moment, all she could do was grin sheepishly. Before any more could be said, a well-dressed waiter began to distribute food. McGee looked down at his plate, horrified.

"Is something wrong with the food, sir?" the waiter asked, regarding McGee's expression.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just lost his innocence," Tony grinned at the confused waiter.

McGee shot Tony a look before turning back to the two female culprits at the table.

"So when was I gonna hear about this?" McGee asked, slightly angry.

"Well, tonight," Abby said, looking away.

"That was how you planned to tell me?" he blanched.

"No! Not at all. We had it planned better in…our minds." Abby stared down at her plate.

"Well," McGee sighed as he regarded the two women across from you, "I'm happy for you guys. Traumatized, but happy," he finished with a small smile, still staring hesitantly at his food.

Tony, always conscious of a heartfelt moment, interjected: "You gonna throw up, Probie? Because if you are, I want your steak."


	3. Gibbs

Two down and one to go. And that one was Gibbs.

In between running various samples through her lab, Abby was formulating a plan. She wanted to be prepared for anything that could possibly lead to a bad situation. And after what she had been through with Tony and McGee, Abby knew what a bad situation could be like. But none of that was allowed to happen because telling Gibbs about her and Ziva was the workplace equivalent to telling her father. Abby's plan had to be flawless.

Abby sat, legs crossed Indian style on her chair, black tipped fingers tapping out a random rhythm on the desk. She was watching a fingerprint scan run, staring at the rapid flashes of so many fingerprints, waiting for a match.

She heard the telltale ding of the elevator arriving and returned her legs to the floor. Her black knee high socks and usually short skirt left much less than usual to the imagination in her previous sitting position. The entire team entered. Abby flashed them all a grin before standing up to grab the Caf-Pow that Gibbs had brought for her.

"What've you got, Abbs?" Gibbs questioned her in his usual manner.

"Well, your fingerprints are still running through the database but I matched some fibers that you found on the victim's clothing. They came from the interior of a Toyota Camry manufactured sometime between 2005 and now," Abby said cheerily.

"Anything on the blood samples?" Gibbs asked, moving to stand closer to her.

"Nothing in his blood. Totally clean. Not even an Aspirin!"

"Good work, Abbs," Gibbs complimented her in his usual manner: a kiss on the cheek. Abby nodded modestly.

"I'll let you know when I get the results of the fingerprint scan," Abby called after him.

Gibbs exited followed by Tony and McGee. Ziva bounded over to Abby quickly, pecked her on the lips, and then bounded just as quickly out of the room. Abby felt like her day was going well.

Her day got even better when finally, two hours later, the fingerprints matched. Abby excitedly dialed Gibbs.

"I've got your fingerprints in," she said, proud of herself.

"Who do they belong to?" Abby wasn't fazed by Gibbs' gruff manner. The 'Good job, Abby' was always implied when she spoke to him. After all, she was his favorite.

"The petty officer's ex-girlfriend," Abby stated triumphantly.

"I'm on my way back to NCIS with McGee. Page Tony and Ziva, let them know and have one of them get the results from you."

"You got it, boss," Abby said and then hung up.

She sent a text out to both Tony and Ziva, expecting them both to show up, which is why she was surprised when only Ziva sauntered into her lab.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked.

"Awww Abigail, are you not happy to see just me?" Ziva asked with a knowing grin.

"I'm thrilled to see just you," Abby began, walking carefully backwards, towards the back right corner of her lab, "But Tony has a habit of bursting into rooms, and I really don't wanna see him right now."

"Tony bet me that he could eat a three pound burrito in one sitting," Ziva stated matter of factly, following Abby slowly.

"And…?"

"Well, judging by how fast he ran to the men's bathroom, I do not suspect that he will be bursting into the lab."

Abby could only laugh.

Ziva stepped closer to Abby, pushing them both towards the wall.

"I see you have discovered the blind spot," Ziva mumbled into Abby's neck once they were safely hidden.

"I can't even believe there's a blind spot in a Navy forensics lab! I mean, total breach of security especially if-" But Abby's rant was stopped by the press of Ziva's lips against hers.

Abby encircled her lover's waist with long arms, and their kissing grew more passionate. The forensic scientist's pale hands were a sharp contrast against the Israeli's dark, curly hair. The combination of the security camera blind spot and Tony's absence led both women to be a little less careful than usual. Abby eyed the buttons on Ziva's shirt speculatively before moving her hands to work on one. Ziva gasped, and Abby halted her hands' motion, only to continue when Ziva began to assist her in undoing buttons.

Ziva stopped when the top three were undone, and Abby figured that was a good plan. The assassin's lacy bra was Abby's next target as she slipped a hand into one of the cups. Ziva moaned quietly at her girlfriend's ministrations, and began to move her hands lower, towards the top of the Goth's short skirt. Both women groaned in frustration when Abby's cell phone rang.

The forensic scientist removed her hands from her lover's shirt and fumbled for the black phone. The Caller ID read 'Gibbs'.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said, trying to mask her breathlessness.

"Just let me know when it's safe to come in, alright Abbs? We'll discuss the rules later." And then the line went dead.

Ziva watched Abby pale, and knew immediately what had happened.

"Well, Gibbs knows now," the Israeli said as she rebuttoned her blouse quickly.

"I am so dead," Abby stated, looking pleadingly at Ziva.

The softer side of Ziva shone through as she enveloped her girlfriend in a hug.

"Listen to me, Abby. Gibbs loves you. He will not do anything to you. And the worst he can do to me for breaking the rules is handcuff me to Tony or something equally as horrible. It will be fine." She kissed the top of Abby's head and cocked her head towards the phone, indicating that they should call Gibbs back.

When Gibbs came in a few moments later, both women were standing a safe distance away from each other, prepared for the worst. They shot each other curious glances when Gibbs causally handed Abby a Caf-Pow! and Ziva a coffee.

"What've you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as if everything was normal.

After a moment's hesitation, Abby began quickly listing off forensic findings while handing the evidence bags to Ziva who then passed them to Gibbs. When she finished, Gibbs pecked her on the cheek, as usual. Abby was waiting for all hell to break loose, but Gibbs surprised everyone with his next action. He patted Ziva on the head gently, and turned to the two women.

"PG-13 at all times on navy property. Now get moving, both of you. We've still got a killer to catch."

When her lab was finally empty, Abby took a seat, letting out a relieved sigh. She was thinking of proposing a new rule to Gibbs: Rule #52 Sometimes it makes no difference whether or not you have a plan.


End file.
